Daenerys Targaryen (daughter of Aegon IV)
Princess Daenerys Targaryen was a princess of the Targaryen dynasty and the namesake of the later Queen Daenerys I. Biography Background Daenerys was the daughter of King Aegon IV and his sister-wife Naerys Targaryen. She was born in the year 172 AC."A Golden Crown" The sister of King Daeron II, she also had numerous bastard half-brothers: Daemon Blackfyre, Aegor Rivers, Brynden Rivers, and Shiera Seastar included. Daenerys married the Prince of Dorne, Maron of House Martell, a marriage that helped solve the long question of Dornish independence by allowing for their unification into the realm. Through her brother King Daeron II, Daenerys was the aunt of Kings Aerys I and Maekar, and thus the great-aunt of both King Aegon V the Unlikely and Aegon's brother, Maester Aemon of the Night's Watch. Season 1 Daenerys, along with her family, is mentioned in the House Targaryen entry of the book The Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of the Seven Kingdoms. Family tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Princess Daenerys was born well after her older brother, Daeron II, to the point that Daeron had already married and had a son, Baelor Breakspear. Her betrothal to the Prince of Dorne, Maron Martell, was brokered by her brother Daeron as part of the treaty bringing Dorne under the authority of the Iron Throne. Daenerys supposedly loved her bastard half-brother, Daemon Blackfyre. It was said the main reason Daemon rose in rebellion against Daeron was that Daenerys was denied to him. A year after the rebellion concluded, in 197 AC, the marriage between Daenerys and Maron was carried out and Dorne formally joined to the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. After Daemon's death, Prince Maron built his new bride the Water Gardens, a place of beauty made of colored marble with pools and trees. Her children played in the pools along with the children of other highborn lords. One day when the sun was particularly hot, she took pity on the children of the servants and guards and allowed them to play in the pools with the highborn children, starting a tradition that is still practiced in Dorne to this day. While her brother's descendant Daenerys Stormborn is the third member of the Targaryen family to be named "Daenerys", Daenerys Stormborn is not called "Daenerys III", because "Daenerys, daughter of Aegon IV" never ruled as a queen and the first Daenerys, a daughter of Jaehaerys I Targaryen died young. In fact, there has never been a ruling Targaryen queen before. When Daenerys Stormborn proclaims herself the rightful heir of the Targaryen dynasty (after her brother dies), she is officially styled as "Daenerys of House Targaryen, First of Her Name". This has been confirmed to be the same in the TV series continuity, as Xaro refers to her as "Daenerys, First of Her Name" in Season 2's "The Ghost of Harrenhal", and this is also how she is formally introduced throughout Seasons 3 and 4. See also * (spoilers from the books) References de:Daenerys Targaryen (Tochter von Aegon IV.) ru:Дейнерис Таргариен (дочь Эйгона IV) Category:Princesses Category:Nobility Category:Valyrians Category:Crownlanders Category:Members of House Targaryen Category:Members of House Martell Category:Deceased individuals